


Three times no words were necessary (and two times they were)

by hydriotaphia



Category: Farscape
Genre: 5 Things, F/M, Other, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydriotaphia/pseuds/hydriotaphia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two conversations that happened after the Peacekeeper Wars and three that needed no words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three times no words were necessary (and two times they were)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at Terra Firma. Spoilers for all seasons and Peacekeeper Wars.

Rygel does not join the vigil. He stays in Command, quelling questions about Crichton and Crichton's presence at the peace ceremony.

He sends Scorpius in Crichton's place. Scorpius whose eyes are still filled with wormholes, vengeance and victory, and whose silence is assured; if John Crichton dies, the galaxy will burn unquenched between Scarrans and Peacekeepers.

He breathes in the silence and eats his food cubes. They will need to go shopping on the next commerce planet and it cheers him up.

When Stark comes to him, Rygel snaps that he has lived through John Crichton's death before and he has no wish to relive it.

Rygel understands fear very well now. Both John Crichtons have taught him as much. The Dominar is no longer afraid.

\--

He never tells that her that his good dreams take him home, alone and untainted, and Earth is just the way he left it.

She never tells him that hers are the memories of the man he was on Talyn.

\--

"What about 'John'?" he said quietly, watching his son's blue eyes drifting shut.

Aeryn raised an eyebrow. "You don't think one John Crichton is enough for this universe?"

"After his father."

Her tone was whiplash sharp when she replied. "You _are_ his father."

"No, Aeryn." He looked at her then. "I'm Dad, and he's John Crichton's son, but I'm not his father."

Instead of the stoic mask he'd expected, her face tightened, pale and furious. "I will not apologise for what we did."

"I'm not asking you to."

She didn't say anything, staring at him with stormy eyes.

"I didn't mean–" John began, but he had. "No," he said finally. "You don't have to. You were good together. Perfect."

She closed her eyes and let him tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. His hand shifted slowly. John stroked his thumb over her cheekbone gently.

Aeryn caught hold of his wrist and clamped her fingers over his pulse point. "You are the father I want," she said and breathed deeply before she spoke again, heart in her throat and hope in her eyes. "And you are John Crichton. You have always been John Crichton and you have _always_ held my heart."

He said, "Aeryn," on a broken laugh, and she held tight.

"Enough," she said when the baby moved restlessly between them. "Enough of this, John."

His eyes were clear when they met hers. "You're right," he said and kissed her. "You're always right."

\--

Chiana learns the depth of her loss by touch. Jothee's shoulders are leaner than D'argo's, his face broader, his tenkas scar-roughened and paler. He has none of D'argo's confidence with her; he touches her carefully and tentatively, but he sheathes his grief deep inside hers, and she welcomes their mingled tears.

\--

"Deke, this is 1812. 1812, this is Deke."

1812 whirred closer to examine the new specimen, eyestalks twitching excitedly. All scans showed half its organic make-up matched johncrichton's; the remainder was a different, though familiar, species.

"BrrRb," said 1812 and one eyestalk circled the – Pilot's voice suddenly whispered _baby_ in its head – baby's mouth.

1812 tested the word against its internal database. Elack's memories were strangely bare, Moya's filled with smooth red and black, blocked communications and the smell of the sacred site. 1812 slipped a bit further away then, looking up at the big organic being and remembering the smell of Elack when the big one had come.

A sensation across its top skin startled it. The little one rubbed its face across 1812's head again, smearing the fluid a bit further into 1812's mechanics.

"Hey hey," johncrichton said, leaning over 1812. "He's not gonna bite. Yet. He's got no teeth, see?" It was true, the specimen appeared harmless, if a bit fond of its own secretions.

johncrichton laughed and wiped it off.

"You're going to keep an eye on him for me, OK? And watch him, he's a slippery little sucker."

1812 swivelled eyestalks upwards at 'keeping an eye.' It meant watching in johncrichton's speech and 1812 could do that. He looked back at the small johncrichton interestedly. What fahrbot thing would the little one do?

From the doorway, the Sebacean said, "Our son is a suction device?" and 1812 translated the remaining chromosomal origins in his scan.

johncrichton looked up grinning. "Hey, baby," he said, closing the distance between them. "Did you miss me?"

"zBbssT?" 1812 said to Deke, who gurgled and grabbed at its eyestalks.

1812 chittered angrily, one eye swinging to the organic beings; their offspring was attached to its other. It used its firing arm to carefully prod Deke's appendages away from its own.

The small organism burbled back and clapped.

1812 whistled some of the shifting tonal sounds johncrichton had taught it.

"See?" johncrichton said. "He's a natural."

"Of course he is," the Sebacean said. Her fingers looped in his gun belt, tugging firmly. "If anything happens..."

"Mmmm," johncrichton said against the Sebacean's neck – and 1812 sensed Pilot's presence in its electrics again – "you worry too much. Look, Deke's not even paying attention to us."

The Sebacean laughed. "Yes," she said back to johncrichton. "That is quite a recommendation."

Behind them, Deke blinked and waved a tiny fist in time to 1812's song, gurgling happily.

1812 blinked back.


End file.
